Mikurini GPO (Mitsubishi FTO GP)
The Mitsubishi FTO GP has been renamed to Mikurini GPO due to copyright reasons. The Mitsubishi FTO GP is a front-engined, front-wheel drive coupe produced by Mitsubishi Motors between 1994 and 2000. It was originally planned to be exclusively for the Japanese domestic market, although its popularity as a grey market import to the United Kingdom, Ireland, Hong Kong, Australia, and New Zealand led to eventual limited distribution through Mitsubishi's official dealers in those countries. Upon its debut, it won the Car of the Year Japan award for 1994–95. In Japan, it was sold at a specific retail chain called Car Plaza. FTO stands for "Fresh Touring Origination". The name recalls the Galant FTO coupé of 1971, one of the company's first sports cars. Prior to the arrival of the 1994 front-wheel drive FTO, which inherited the 'FTO' tag, was the Mitsubishi Galant Coupé FTO. A rear-wheel-drive coupe produced by Japanese automaker Mitsubishi Motors from November 1971 to March 1975. "FTO" was meant to stand for Fresco Turismo Omologato, in a fine example of Japanese Italian (or 'Fresh Touring Origination' in English). This compact Coupé FTO can effectively be seen as a replacement for the earlier Mitsubishi Colt 11-F Super Sports. The Galant FTO was first introduced with an 86 or 95 PS (63 or 70 kW) 1378 cc 4G41 "Neptune" engine, until it was replaced via a redesign in February 1973 by a brace of 1597 cc 4G32 "Saturn" power plants - offering either 100 PS (74 kW), or 110 PS (81 kW), depending on the state of tune. There was also a 1439 cc Saturn engine, offering 92 PS (68 kW). In October 1973 there was a minor facelift and the lineup was restricted to four versions, with the EL, the GS and the four-speed SL versions canceled. Production gradually came to an end on August 1975, after the introduction in March that year of the more staid Lancer Celeste. In 1994 a whole new FTO coupé concept was created. The only body style was a 2-door coupé, and all FTOs were front-wheel drive. Either an inline-four or a transversely mounted V6 engine was available, mated to either a 5-speed manual or INVECS-II semi-automatic transmission. Earlier (pre-facelift) auto models had a four-speed version, whilst most facelift 1997-2000 auto versions had a five-speed. The most recognizable exterior styling change during 1997 was, in simple terms, to the front bumper - which went from two air intakes to a single deeper intake, restyled front lip and indicator/fog lighting arrangement. On the pre-facelift model,s there exists a minor difference in the lower intake - on some earlier model,s there are two blanking plates on either side, thus reducing the size of the aperture. By 2000, in the MMC Company Report, the now phased out FTO was simply described as "Small brother of the GTO, this sports coupe gives full expression to MMC’s fun-to-drive philosophy with well-balanced proportions wrapped in dynamic and aggressive styling..." Regarding the 'FTO' acronym, the 'Series Name Derivations' section of the Report describes the model as "FTO - Fresh Touring Origination: a touring model overflowing with freshness, youthfulness, and originality". The car is like the Octalaide AY86 (Toyota AE86), but this one is more focused on the speed than the drifting. It can get 6.5 on the Airport Quarter Mile Race, and that is pretty good for a cheap car like this (not saying that 6.5 is good in any way). Max Speed 160.mph (200.mph insanity) Acceleration 0''-100 in 7 secs (0-100 6 secs insanity)'' Braking The braking is considered amazing (0.9 - 1). Definitely one of the best cars if you brake (but who ever actually uses the brakes?). Handling The handling is good (0.6 - 0.75), but if you buy the drift tires it becomes almost uncontrollable (but it drifts, so who cares?). The upgrades will increase the specifications significantly (like every other car, except the Gauntlet Gazella (Chevy Impala)). Max Speed 176.mph (Unknown with Insanity) Acceleration Even with max tuning the car is a little bit low on acceleration, so you may not be able to do the jump in the Shipping yards even with nitro. ('''Some time the car accelerates a lot quicker (about 25%more) than usual, which means it can do the jump in the Shiping Yard without nitro)' '''Braking' Add Information Handling When you buy the drift tires the car becomes a little uncontrollable and you will spin out every time you try to go left or right with your foot down unless you put off your gas. Therefore some people say don't use the drift tires because they are basically useless (you will only buy it when you want to impress your roblox friends at the shipyard drift race, because there it dominates and will get 3000 points even if you don't try),but if you are skilled enough, this becomes a crazy drifting machine, and it is a decent car to learn the skill of saving your oversteered car. * It goes fast. * It's best models can only have 197 hp, so it's not worth buying it in real life either. Category:Sport Category:Mitsubishi Category:Sportscar Category:Land Vehicles Category:Auto's Car Dealership Category:Cars